prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Believer
Soul Believer is a song sung by Tategami Aoi and Misaki Ayane in episode three. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Ima sakebe takaraka ni tada hashire zenryoku de Mō dare ni mo oitsukeyashinai darou? You can do it! Shinjite mite |-|Kanji= イマ叫べ高らかに　ただ走れ全力で もう誰にも追いつけやしないだろう？ You can do it！信じてみて |-|English= Shout it out louder than you have before with all of your might, run just like the wind As no one in this world will be able to catch you at all? You can do it! If you just believe Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Susumidasu My story tachiagare sā Mō dare ni mo oitsukeyashinai darou? You can do it! Shinjite mite ( ) ( ) Jōshiki ga (Itsudatte Break free) sā Ima mezase takami e to Now just do it! Kanjiru mama Shout together! Ima sakebe takaraka ni tada hashire zenryoku de Mō dare ni mo oitsukeyashinai darou? You can do it! Dokomademo Now just do it! Tsukisusume |-|Japanese= 出会った衝動　解けないパズル 導いたイメージを一つのピースに 出来るはずさ　自分のスピードで 進み出す　My story 握り締めて　閉じ込めた想いを開こう 鍵はほら手のひらに　立ち上がれ　さあ イマ叫べ高らかに　ただ走れ全力で もう誰にも追いつけやしないだろう？ You can do it！信じてみて 行動不能　何だって待ち望んでいるんだ 防衛本能　表立って吠えてもしょうがない だからって全部を　抑え込むのかい そんなんじゃ心が　置いてきぼりだろう 涙から（いつだってBreak free） 始まったって（It's my way Believe in） 常識が（いつだってBreak free） 空想のユメだって嗤う時がきても　さあ イマ目指せ高みへと　まだ道は途切れない その強さは嘘なんかじゃないだろう？ Now just do it！感じるまま イマ始まりの音を　もっと魂の奥で そう君自身が鳴らすものだから　Shout together! イマ叫べ高らかに　ただ走れ全力で もう誰にも追いつけやしないだろう？ You can do it！どこまでも Now just do it！突き進め |-|English= When I first encountered this puzzle I couldn't solve One of the pieces led me down the path to finish the image You should be able to do things at your very own pace Watch me advance to My story Open up those locked thoughts of yours and then never ever let go of them The key is in the palm of your hand so stand up and go right now Shout it out louder than you have before with all of your might, run just like the wind As no one in this world will be able to catch you at all? You can do it! If you just believe I cannot act when I'm anxiously waiting for something out there It cannot be helped if I have to cry out on instinct So why do I have to suppress all of these painful feelings? If that's the case then maybe I'll leave my feelings behind Through all these tears (I will always Break free) When it has started (It's my way Believe in) With this common sense (I will always Break free) When the time for my fantasy arrives I will be ready to go now Aim higher than you have done before as your path will not be interrupted I promise that this strength of yours is not some big terrible lie? Now just do it! Can you still feel it The sound of the song beginning will resound more than ever within your own soul So hear yourself singing out loud so you and me can soon Shout together! Shout it out louder than you have before with all of your might, run just like the wind As no one in this world will be able to catch you at all? You can do it! Wherever you are Now just do it! Go straight towards it Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Tategami Aoi *Misaki Ayane Audio Trivia *This is played as an insert song in episode 3, episode 14 and episode 27. *This is the first song to have more than one solo version. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs